There are No Words
by Riia
Summary: After fight with Naraku and his heart/infant. What goes through Sango's mind when Miroku is being healed by Kikyo


**A/N: I decided to FINALLY watch the end of Inuyasha, late right? I watched my favorite pairing act so cute! I just love Miroku and Sango and their relationship. So cute! So I thought I would try my first one shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, merchandizing is killer.**

There are No Words

by Riia

I watched as the blue orb that hid Naraku's heart fly into Miroku's wind tunnel. I wanted him to stop. He was killing himself but all I could do was stand behind him and watch. Watch as he killed himself to suck in Naraku and kill him. I want to scream at him to stop, tell him that he can't die and leave me.

I wanted to move and shut the wind tunnel myself but I couldn't.

My mind screamed to do something, to not be useless and help my friends, avenge my family, save my brother and the man that I loved. How useless am I? All I did was watch as the infant comes closer to Miroku, closer to its doom and coming free of Naraku's grasp.

Yes infant, break free. Fall into the wind tunnel. Die, die and leave us alone, leave Kohaku alone. I stood and watched as the thing that was Naraku's heart comes closer and closer to falling. So close! Just a little more!

Inuyasha runs over and stops the wind tunnel. "You idiot! Stop before you kill yourself!"

I watched as Miroku buckle from the massive amount of miasma he absorbed trying to kill Naraku. I finally realized just how much miasma Miroku took in as I caught him and stared at his weak figure. I continued to watch Miroku even as I heard Naraku say to Inuyasha that he would regret stopping the monk as he made his escape. It made me sick to my stomach.

I should have been the one to stop Miroku, not Inuyasha.

"Miroku. Miroku! Are you alright? Say something!"

"Forgive me Sango."

"Miroku. . . ."

I saw his eyes close and fear his death. The idiot! Please don't die. Don't die! My eyes filled with tears at the thought of him dying. Please don't die. I looked up and realized that Kikyo had come over to inspect Miroku.

This woman was going to use Kohaku, sacrifice him to kill Naraku, but she was my only hope to get Miroku back. I didn't like this woman, part of me hated her for what she planned to do with my little brother as well as what she did to Inuyasha and Kagome but I couldn't lose Miroku.

I can't loose him.

"Please."

Please help him Kikyo. Save Miroku.

-Inuyasha-

I stayed by his side as I watched the wound of the miasma slowly recline. Kohaku was by my side as well watching Kikyo heal my monk. I wanted to tell him to stay with us. I wanted to keep him safe and convince him to live but all I could do was watch Kikyo heal Miroku.

My Miroku.

I felt guilty. At the time I wanted Miroku to keep going. I wanted him to kill Naraku, so much so that I didn't realize he was dying. I'm such a mess. I wanted to kill Naraku and save Kohaku so much that Miroku didn't seem to matter at the time. I'm so horrible. How could he forgive me for such thoughts?

I was so tired when I watched Miroku, hoping that he would be ok. Kohaku was sitting next to me and had fallen asleep leaning on the tree and myself. I glanced back to Kikyo, praying for her to save my monk.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the wound receding. 'Please, please live and forgive me Miroku.'

-Inuyasha-

I woke to find no Kohaku or Kikyo. I wanted to jump up and search for him but Miroku lying on the ground stopped me.

"He left with Lady Kikyo."

I got up and went to his side, tears about to spill over.

"Miroku, I'm. . ."

"It's ok Sango, I'm fine, I just need some rest."

"But you. . ."

"I'm sorry Sango. I could have ended your suffering but I couldn't do it. I was afraid to die." Miroku said in pain.

"NO! It's not you're fault! It should be me apologizing!"

"Why?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I. . . I wanted you to kill him, I wanted you to keep going. . . . even if it killed you. . . I am so sorry Miroku. How can you forgive me?" I said as I grabbed his hand and cried into his shoulder.

"Sango." He said as he patted my head trying to sooth me. "It's alright, you didn't know if I was going to die. You wouldn't want me to die to save Kohaku, I know that love."

I looked up from his shoulder at his tired half smiling face as he looked back into my wet cheeks and red wide eyes. He rubbed my cheek and kissed my forehead. I felt my blush grow redder than before.

"It's alright."

I cried more because all my pain came lose. How could I ever forget Miroku? I cried for his pain, my pain, our friends pain, and Kohaku's pain. Why?

I had curled up to Miroku's side, my head lying on his shoulder. It was a little damp from tears but my eyes were closed and I took in the monk's scent. I felt his soothing thumb trace circles on my cheek and every now and then he would kiss the top of my head or whisper that it would be ok.

I loved Miroku. This monk made me love him. I loved his smell, the sound of his voice, the smile. All of it. 'The jerk.' I thought as I snuggled closer to his warmth. He always comforted me, understood how I felt almost better than anyone. Sometimes he knew just what to do or say to make me feel better. I loved him and this life we lived in was hard. We can't be together like this all the time, we can't live together and be happy until Naraku is dead.

But maybe just for a little while we can have these moments. I wanted to tell him how much it meant to me, how much he meant to me, but there are no words. I wanted to stay like this for a while longer.

I knew we had to move soon but we had a little more time. A little more time together like this before we had to fight again, face danger again.

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but there are no words.

I could try though. I could say a few, and maybe. Maybe he'll understand.

-Inuyasha-

'I always wanted Sango to sleep with me but not exactly like this.' I thought with a smile.

She snuggled closer to me and I couldn't help holding her tighter. I didn't want to let her go. Her hair smelled wonderful and every time I went to kiss her head to make her feel better, I realized it again, and again and again. I wanted her to feel better.

I wanted this moment so that if I died she would have something to know how much I cared about her. I never thought I would love someone as much as I loved her. I would die for her and her happiness but part of me was upset I couldn't do it this time. Maybe I was selfish.

I didn't want to die, I wanted to live with Sango like this. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved her but I couldn't get it out right. Maybe if I did this, if I comforted her, she would know how much I loved her.

Her eyes were closed but mine were open. I wanted to memorize her, know every curve, every smile, every fleck of color in her hair. Just maybe, if I died from the miasma poisoning and went to the other world, I'll never forget her.

Sango opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Thank you." she said as she closed the already almost non-existent space between their faces and she kissed my lips gently but with enough loving pressure that felt like a long while. Her kiss surprised me. She pulled away slowly and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I heard her whisper "I love you Miroku."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I hugged her so close we were almost one. Even though we would have to go back to what it was like before and face danger, we could have this moment before dawn.

"I love you more."

-Inuyasha-

**A/N: It was so CUTE! I couldn't help myself. *Sigh* sometimes fluffiness just makes me so happy. **

**I was a little upset that Sango just stood there and did practically nothing while Miroku was killing himself. I was just wondering what she was thinking so I got this. **

**I took a break from writing my Bleach fic and wrote this one shot instead but it was funny because I used bleach dividers at first for an Inuyasha story. It was just a habit I guess that shows I've been writing that fic for a while.**


End file.
